Tokio Hotel: The Academy
by LightningStatic
Summary: Tom gets an idea... Well, that can't be good. This may include: An academy, crazy TH fans, fighting among friends. Welcome to The School of Sexy German Men of Tokio Hotel, as some TH fans call it. While, really welcome to the Tokio Hotel Academy!
1. The Tom Kaulitz Academy

**Julia here.**

**Random story we always talked about writing. Julia started writing it. Kyra said she'd help.**

* * *

**Third Person POV **

Tom walked into the living room trying to avoid the others. As he tried to walk into the other room, Gustav and Georg blocked the way.

"Tom sit down," Bill said.

Tom sat down in the chair across from his brother.

"Why the hell did you buy an old school?" Bill asked as he sorted through some papers.

"Well, I'm going to make it an academy. The Tom Kaulitz Academy. An all girl school, except me," Tom replied looking at his feet.

"That has to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard of!"

"Well, I think its an easy way to get girls. I mean, of course, I can always lead them to my hotel room, but this way its like an all access pass. I can just-"

"Way too much information, bro."

"Wait! I got a better idea!"

Gustav and Georg groaned. Only Tom would buy a school to get to girls. Bill looked a little worried by Tom's new idea.

"What is this new idea?" he asked.

"Well, what if we allow twenty girls and it could be the Tokio Hotel Academy?" Tom said, waiting for approval.

"It might work," Gustav said.

The other agreed. The Tokio Hotel Academy, interesting...

Twenty girls. Tokio Hotel. Oh boy. Tom went to his computer.

"Five random girls have just been sent an email inviting them here and to bring three other friends," Tom said. "They should be here, in Germany, by tomorrow at 4PM."

"Tom, what the hell goes off in your mind? This is going to be bad," Bill said.

"Relax. If we don't like 'em then we'll send 'em back. After a week or two, so I can-"

"Tom! Too much info!" Gustav yelled.

* * *

**New York **

Best friends, Kayla, Kyra, Melissa and Julia were hanging out at Julia's house, like usual.

Julia was refreshing her page on computer, to see if she had any mail.

**Email From: **_Tokio Hotel _

Probably just another update or something. Julia checked it anyway. It read:

_Congrats! You have been selected to join us in the _Tom Kaul- _I mean _The Tokio Hotel Academy. _You and three friends should meet us in the _Germany Airport. _This trip is paid for. Leave as soon as possible. See you soon! _

_-Tom Kaulitz- _

"Holy shitness! I just got an email from Tom!" Julia shouted.

"Dude! Are you serious? Let me see!" Kyra shouted pushing Julia out of the way. "OMB! It's true!"

"No way! OMG!" Kayla yelled, after she read it.

"Yay! Now I can finally meet Tom!" Melissa yelled.

"Hell no! He's mine bitch!" Julia yelled.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind screwing the both of you," Kyra added in.

"People, shut up! Come on! Get your stuff together! We going to Germany!" Kayla yelled.

**-Hours Later-**

"We're in Germany!" Melissa shouted.

"Yay!" Kyra, also, shouted.

They walked into the airport. Apparently, Gustav was there to pick them up. Kayla was shocked. She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach when she saw him.

"Hallo. One of you must be Julia," he said.

"I am. This is Kayla, Kyra and Melissa," Julia said, pointing to her friends a she said their name.

"Okay. Now follow me to the limo."

They walked out and jumped into the limo.

"So, what's the whole point of this school?" Melissa asked.

"Well, Tom bought it to get to girls. We made it into the Tokio Hotel Academy, instead. It's only you four and sixteen others," Gustav answered.

It was quiet until they arrived at the was in the middle of the woods, away from most civilaztion. They were last to arrive.

"Gustav! What took you guys so long?" Tom asked, as they walked into the lobby.

"What the hell are you talking about? Georg got here like a few minutes ago. We all arrived like 10 minutes ago," Bill said.

"Whatever. Names?"

"I'm Hallie! This is Angie, Sydney, and Emma!" A girl with red hair said. They all dressed the same. Angie and Sydney had brunette hair and Emma had short blue, red and other vaious colours in her blonde hair.

"I'm Samantha. Sam, really. This is Danielle. Call her Dani. And these twins are Taylor and Maggie," A girl with black hair said. Dani had an auburn-ish colour hair. Taylor and Maggie had strawberry blonde hair.

"Hi! I'm Callie. This is Krista, Brianna, and Jessica," a girl with curly brown hair said. Krista had redish orange hair. Brianna and Jessica had brown hair. Very plain brown hair.

"I'm Sky. This is Stacie, Sophia and Stephanie," Sky said. She had black hair with blue and orange dye. Stacie, Sophia and Stephanie had blonde hair. Stephanie's was curly. Sophia's had a small wave to it and Stacie's was straight.

"I'm Julia. Kyra, Kayla and Melissa here with me," Julia said. Her short blonde hair bobbing at her shoulders. Kyra laughed, at nothing. Kayla had dark brown hair, Kyra's was brown and Melissa's was a brown/brunette colour.

"Alright," Tom started. "So we're going to split you into groups. Err nevermind about that. Okay... Hallie's group is the Red Team; Bill will show you to you room. Dani's group is the Blue Team. Gustav will show you to your room. Krista's group is the White Team. Sky's is the Black team... Georg will show both groups to their room. Last, but most definately not least, Julia's group is the Green Team."

The groups and their guide left.

"And us?" Kayla asked.

"I'll show you to your room."

"Well, I can say two of us four are happy," Kyra said, patting Melissa and Julia on their backs. Tom smiled.

"What about the other two?" he asked.

"We'd prefer Bill and Gustav."

"Oh..."

They walked down the hall, up some stairs and down another hall. Finally, they reached their room. It had green walls, green everything. All different shades of green.

"Wait, I though this was a school, not a competition," Melissa said.

"It's both. As you can see there's a lot of girls here and some of them are kinda in their own world... So, the ones we don't like, will go home. Then, four groups, four of us," Tom replied.

"You know, Gustav told us this was originally for you to get girls. And, I'm surprised you don't have us in mini skirts and skimpy tanks," Kyra said.

"Well, the others didn't allow of it..."

"Perv."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true."

They set their stuff down. One bunk bed? Two full sized beds.

"I call top!" both Kyra and Melissa shouted.

"Are you two going to fight over it now?" Kayla asked.

"You know us too well," Melissa said.

They all laughed. Julia smiled and sat down on her bed.

"Oh. Mee. Ge- Bee! I wanna marshmallow gun!!" Kyra, randomly, shouted.

"I want a monkey!" Mimi, also, shouted.

"O.o I want a flying elephant!" Kayla shouted.

Tom laughed at their craziness. Yeah, he was there the whole time. He sat down next to Julia. She bit her lip. Tom Kaulitz was sitting next to her.

"Julia!" Kyra shouted, pulling her out of her trance in space. What is with the shouting?

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing. You're just staring into to nothing. Just wondering if your okay."

"Are your friends always like this?" Tom asked.

"Pretty much," Julia said. "Kyra probably flipped out on the inside when she saw Bill inperson."

Speaking of Bill... Guess who walked into the room...

"I knew it! Come one. Since this was your _brilliant _idea. I have no clue what to do. The girls asked me what they should do now, so I said to go to sleep. This is not going to end well, Tom Kaulitz!" he exclaimed.

"Okay... I don't know. I'm just hanging here. Very random and crazy," the older twin said.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll stay here, too."

"Kyra probably flipped out, again," Julia laughed.

"Shut up! We all saw you and Mimi fight when you got the email of who To-" Kyra argued, but Julia threw a pillow at her and Mimi pushed her, very unsuccessfully.

"This is pretty much what happens everyday, but it's probably going to be worse now, since we're actually going to be practically hanging out with you guys," Kayla said.

"Yeah.. But, it will be even worse if Julizzle gives me sugary sweetness," Kyra said, keeping a very straight face.

"Julizzle?" Bill laughed. By that point every one was laughing their asses off.

"And you said this was going to end in disaster." Tom said.

* * *

**What d'ya think? **

**We got this idea and I've been trying to write it, but I didn't feel like it...**


	2. OMG! WTF? BBQ!

**Julia here.**

**I wrote a lot of this story on my iPod. So, now I'm just putting it on FF. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Everyone report to the lobby with your team's color shirt that was left infront of your room this morning," Bill said over the intercom

Melissa opened the door and threw everyone a green shirt.

They changed into their tees and headed downstairs to join the others. Oh joy.

"What are we doing today, Bill?" Krista asked, trying to flirt.

_That horrible fudging slut. Trying to flirt with _my _Bill. I'm going to kill her. _Kyra couldn't control her own thoughts. When it came to Bill, no one else mattered.

"I don't know," he said, noting even glancing at her. Kyra smiled, as she saw he wasn't interested in the slut.

"Well today, we'll uhm... I don't really know," Tom said. "Gustav knows."

"Today, you'll eat a three course meal consisting of a variety of food. Enjoy!" Gustav said, bringing out some sort of alien food.

"What the hell is this?" Georg asked, poking it with a fork.

"Sweet bread." He smiled and glanced at Kayla. She smiled and felt her heart stop for a moment. Gustav looked away and blushed.

Everyone got up and took a serving. A few people looked at it like it was from outer space... Everyone ate it anyway.

"It doesn't taste so-so bad," Mimi said, taking a bite of it. Everyone gulped, as she was the first one to try it. They all stared at her. "What?!?! Would you quit staring at me!"

"We just want to see if you make it out alive first," Jessica said. Melissa flipped her off.

"Oh look, the short one is trying to act tough," Brianna said. Kyra stood up, along with Melissa.

"I. Am. Not. Short!!!" Melissa screeched at her.

"Sure. Like seriously, what the hell is wrong with the four of you? You have three brunettes and one blonde. She's probably trying to act smart with you guys. The one that thinks she's soo tough. Cara, or whatever your name is, you need a life. Kyla, you don't speak much at all. I don't even know why you bothered to come. Like you'd ever have a chance with Tokio Hotel," Callie snickered.

"My name is Kayla. I speak Or are you too conceited that you only hear yourself talk?"

"My name is Kyra and I'm not in the mood to fight you, now. But if want, I can rearrange you face in a second."

"You did not call me a dumb blonde! You know what, bitch? You are going to die, tonight. I don't flipping care about flipping anything, only that you are a flipping bitch!" Julia yelled.

"Tom, should we stop them... before someone gets hurt?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. This is really hot, but maybe. I don't think it would be good if the law found out we have a murderer in the building..." Tom said. Julia shot him a glare.

"Hey, you know what? I'm alive!! I wasn't poisoned! Beat that biotches!" Mimi yelled.

"Okay, okay. That's enough fighting. Just eat the food!" Tom yelled, trying to settle everyone down.

After everyone ate their three course meal, some questions came about...

"What was that?" Sky asked.

"Sweetbread, a more common term for cow pancreas," Gustav said.

Everyone's face looked disgusted, except for Melissa's. Stacie looked like she was going to puke. So did the rest of the Black Team.

"Oh god. I'm a flipping vegetarian. I'll be back!" Stephanie yelled, running to the bathroom. Followed by Sky and Sophia.

"Why the hell did we just eat cow, Bill, darling," Krista said, still trying to flirt.

_I am going to kill her if she doesn't back away from my Bill. She is such an unsuccessful flirt. I hate the White Team. _Kyra's thought were raging, like no tomorrow.

"Well it was a test, to see who could stand eating that stuff. Black Team failed. Bye Bye!" Tom said.

Stacie went to get the others of her team. They went upstairs to collect there stuff.

"Here's tickets back to Chicago. Bye!" Bill said, handing them tickets.

As soon as they left and everyone else settled down from lunch, they guys went to pick teams.

"Four group. Four of us. I call Green Team!" Tom shouted. Julia's heart lighten up, since he wanted her team.

"Nein. That's not how we agreed, Tomi," Bill said, everyone laughed a bit, while Tom glared at his brother. "We each get a person from a different gruop. You can't pick favorites, because we all know that the Green Team is you favorite. Just pick your team already."

"Right. Fine. Julia, Angie, Brianna, and Maggie."

"He picked you first. He likes you," Kyra whispered to Julia.

"No he doesn't," she argued.

"Whatever."

"Kyra, Sam, Emma and Jessica," Bill said.

Gustav spoke up next, "Kayla, Taylor, Hallie, and Callie."

"Melissa, Krista, Sydney, Dani," Georg said, taking the rest of the four.

"We'll be able to be in the room with our friends and we won't have to be with our new teams, right?" Krista asked nonetheless than Bill.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Go relax for now. Later we'll find something to do. Oh and prepare for school tomorrow," Tom said.

Everyone got up to go back to their rooms. Tom stopped Julia, though. She looked at him questioningly why he had stopped her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't think it would get that out of control. I just wanted to say sorry. If they give _you _more problems, I'll gladly send them home," Tom said, rolling his tongue on his lip ling, wiggling it back and forth.

"I don't deserve special treatment."

"Why not? When I first saw you, my heart lit up. I didn't think that I would really like one of the people that came, but you're different."

"I don't know what to say... I would never except that from you."

Tom sighed. He didn't know what to say either.

"I just want to honestly know-" he began, but three people came and interrupted.

"Hey, Tom! Getting you flirt on?" Georg laughed, while Tom gave him a death glare.

"You know, I knew that you liked her, from the first time you saw her," Bill laughed.

"He probably likes most of the girls here," Gustav joined in with the laughter.

"I'm going to go. Bye Tom," Julia said and went upstairs to her room.

"You guys are idiots!" Tom yelled at his band mates. "I was just trying to talk to her, but then you guys just had to interrupt!"

"Remember last time you "talked" to a girl?" Georg asked, Gustav and Bill were in hysterics.

_"Wir wollten nur reden  
Und jetzt liegst du hier  
Und ich lieg daneben  
Reden, Reden," _Bill sang.

"Would you shut up!" Tom yelled.

* * *

"Do you hear Tom yelling, too?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah... What'd he want to talk to you about, Julia?" Kayla asked.

"He said he was sorry about what happened earlier and how he likes me. He was being a big flirt. Then, Bill, Gustav and Georg come come down and ineterrupt by teasing him, so I just left," Julia replied.

"I told you he likes you!" Kyra yelled, probably too loud. Since, everyone heard it. "Opps."

The guys stopped bickering downstairs. Tom sighed.

But, back upstairs, Kyra and Kayla would not shut up.

"He does not like me! It's Tom Kaulitz, for god's sake!" Julia yelled.

The guys quietly creeped upstairs and we're outside the girl's doorway, listening to their conversation.

"This is going to be hectic. We need something to clear our minds. Maybe we should go swimming," Mimi suggested.

"I'd rather not. This is definitely going to be some weird experience. And we get to be with some snobby bitches, how I don't get that they are Tokio Hotel fans."

Bill looked at Tom and whispered, "Yeah, how are they fans of us?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, do you hear some people talking?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, I do... OMB! This place is haunted!" Kyra whispered yelled.

"OMB, Bill. She likes you," Georg whispered.

"Doubt it. And must you whisper yell? And you use 'OMB' like everyday," Mimi said.

"Well then. You and Julia use OMT, while Kayla uses OMG, so why must I be shunned for using OMB?" Kyra questioned her friends.

"Sorry, Gustav. None of them like you," Georg whispered.

"Because Bill is... different...." Melissa said.

"How? Because he wears tight clothes? Because he-"

"You guys, shut up," Julia said.

"Julia, I would stay out of that fight. It's more of a Kyra/Mimi/Bill thing..." Kayla warned.

"Yeah, that's probably good advice. Next thing you know they are going to start bashing Gustav."

"Maybe. Hopefully not."

Gustav smirked. "No one likes you, Georg."

"Shut up. I really doubt that Melissa and Julia _both _like Tom," he whispered.

"Would you stop bashing Bill?!?!?! He never did anything to you! Tom, on the other hand, is a man whore!" Kyra yelled.

Tom raised his eyebrows.

"This is getting interesting," the younger twin said.

"Kayla?" Julia asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I am not held responsible for any of their actions. **And **I still hear voices. Nein! The voices are back!"

"Shut up, Julia! We'll deal with your mental problems later!" Kyra screeched. "Mimi, you are so going to get it!"

"Why because what I said was true?" Melissa asked.

"You did not go there! He is not fudging gay!"

"Shut Up! Seriously! We're all friends! But I guess we can't act like friends!" Kayla yelled.

"Uhm... I think this is getting out of control," Tom said, looking through the key hole.

"Dude. Haven't you heard of privacy?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, I have. But it's my academy. Besides nothings happening... yet.."

"You know, that kinda sounds like the twins outside our door," Julia whispered.

"Oh shit," Georg said.

Kayla opened the door, causing Tom to fall in, with the rest of the band ontop of him.

"Guten Tag," Gustav said.

"Were you listening to the whole conversation?" Mimi asked.

"Well, yeah..." Bill said. "We came up here after we heard 'I told you he likes you' and 'He does not like me! It's Tom Kaulitz, for god's sake!' We were curious."

"Can you guys get off me?" Tom asked.

They got off him. Bill dusted himself off.

"Hey, there's really no need to fight," he said.

"You don't know us," Julia said, with a very serious face. "We belong to the dark side."

This got everyone to crack up and on the floor laughing.

* * *

**Duddddeeesssss, I NEED your help. What should happen? **

**I AM stumped. **

**~Julizzle**


	3. SO SORRY

**One, I am so freaking sorry. **

**I was just going through my stories the other day and I was like "OMFG! :O I haven't updated this in forever." It inspired me to write chapters to it. **

**I really am completely sorry. Just a little human mistake. **

**JJ**

**REALLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY SORRRRYYYYYY**


	4. Jumping Singing Monkehs

**Chapter ya'll probably been waiting for. **

**

* * *

**

The guys apologized for snooping on the girls. They decided since there was nothing bette to do here, that they might as well stay with the girls for a while. Kyra and Melissa grinned like idiots. The two of them took that oppurtunity to jump on Kayla's and Julia's beds. Julia plugged her iPod in her iHome. Random song came on; Love Story. Kyra and Mimi decided to shout this at the top of their lungs. Every other team could hear them, too. Georg decided to join on the singing. Gustav did too... Bill and Tom did not wantto know why they knew the lyrics perfectly.. Julia doubled over in laughter from the guys singing. She was literally rolling on the floor, laughing her head off. Yeah, she does this sometimes. And she can't stop...

"Well.. We have two jumping singing monkeys, two guys that are singing Taylor Swift, a girl who looks a little bored, twins who are confused, and a phychotic girl rolling on the floor laughing. Yes, Tom, this was an excellent idea!" Bill said.

"Oh, Bill," Kyra cooed. "You look so adorable when you're mad at Tom!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "You know you guys have classes tomorrow... You  
should really be going to sleep."

Mimi cackeled. "Haha! I don't take orders from someone." She somehow managed to hit her head on the wall... What? "Okay, owww. I'm going to go sleep now. Good night."

She crawled intothe bottom bunk. Kyra stopped jumping, being out of breathe. Kayla's be was all messed up from being jumped on... Kyra hopped off the bed, went over to her laughing friend, helping her off the floor.

"Well, I guess we should all go to bed now," Kyra said. "But I need a goodnight hug.. From Bill.."

Bill chuckled, but her hugged her anyway. She then went to her bed. The G's stopped singing, and stepped into the hallway, for fresh air. Kayla was about to fall asleep on her bed. JJ sat on her bed, not laughing anymore. Her face was red from laughing for a good seven minutes.

"Anyone else need a hug?" Tom asked too eagerly. There were muffled no's from Kayla, Kyra, and Melissa. Julia smiled and shrugged. "I'm taking that as a yes."

Tom gave her a hug, and Julia's face was bright red, again. The twins said their goodnights and headed out the door. Bill switched the lights off, before exiting.**  


* * *

**

**Yo! That was short! sowwy**

**I love you! You can beat me up if ya want!**

**jj**


	5. Inside Their Heads!

**Chapter y'all probably been waiting for. **

**

* * *

**

_Down the hall... Some girls weren't happy. Aka the White Team..._

"Krista!" Callie cursed. "You didn't even get the email; I did. I invited you so stop being a stuck up..SLUT!"

Krista stopped her pacing and her jaw hit the floor. Bri and Jess were also shocked. Callie never used words like that. Ever.

"You act like such a friggin' slut around Bill. Girl, he ain't interested in you! Give. It. Up. I do not want my friend acting like a whore," Callie ranted.

Krista waved it off. She brushed through her Scottish red hair. "Oh, you're just jealous that Georg doesn't even notice your existence!"

Jessica spoke up. "Girls, come on, we can't let this ruin our friendship."

Brianna ran the straightener through her hair. "This is just what that horrid Green Team wanted."

Callie finished her "nighttime makeup" and took the curlers out of her hair. "They don't seem that bad, girls. Kayla looks really nice. But Kyra and Melissa, they're violent. And Julia is awkward with them."

Jess put on her facial night cream. "Lets go to bed, you don't want crows feet in the morning!"

* * *

_A few doors down.. The Blue team, are talking..._

"Dani!" Sam shouted. "You cannot listen to Green Day, while you're at the Tokio Hotel Academy."

Dani rolled her eyes. "You can't listen to Black Veil Brides then."

Sam huffed. She looked back a her reflection in the mirror. Black scene cut hair, bright blue eyes. Sam had just finished her eyes. She always had to have eyeliner on. She loved hardcore rock.. Black Veil Brides, Get Scared, Modern Day Escape. And Tokio Hotel, of course. Dani, she was a skater chick. Her jeans were torn, by them getting caught on stuff, falling, and being worn. She usually had on a tight shirt, of any color. She was more alternative rocker. Green Day, Linkin' Park, Rise Against. The twins, Maggie and Taylor were mirror image twins. Very rare, you know. Maggie was the left handed one the both had strawberry blond hair and pale blue eyes. They each had a freckle their cheek; Taylor's on left, Maggie's on the right. They were usually quiet, and both had a crush on Gustav.

"Sam... Sami," Dani sighed. "Look, we all know how much you want to be with Bill. We know you want this to e perfect. Just go with flow for now. Make friends with the Green Team, guys. They seem sensible.."

Sam looked at her reflection, again. "Yeah, like today at dinner. That was priceless how they fought back. Well, I'm on Kyra's team with Bill tomorrow, after classes..."

"I'm with Kayla," Taylor smiled.

"I'll be with Julia," Maggie glazed the same smile.

Dani laughed. "I'm gonna be with Melissa. Let's make the best of this. Let no bitch get in our way!"

"YEA!" They all cheered.

* * *

_The Red team wad having their own discussion in their room._

"Hallie," Angie put her hand on her hips. "it's fine. Just trust me."

"No it's not!" the redhead cried. "Your hair isn't a burnt mess, because you don't have to straighten it, because you're Asian!"

Angie gasped. She hated racist comments like that. Sydney intervened, so did Emma. Sydney tried to calm Angie down, who was really upset. Emma confronted Hallie. She fixed her hair, somewhat.

"Go. Apologize. Now." Emma demanded. Hallie complied.

"Ange, I'm sorry."

"I accept."

Sydney brought them into a group hug. "Make friends with the White Team. Just trust me."

They all laughed and went to bed, all in the matching pajama's.

* * *

**So, if I have any reviewers left, what do you think?**

**PLEASE review. I don't deserve it, but please?**

**JJ**


End file.
